Perry the Platypus
, code named Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unbeknownst to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (The Organization Without a Cool Acronym a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Early life Perry was adopted 5 years ago by the Flynn-Fletcher family (after Bucky got ill and left) from an animal shelter run by the O.W.C.A. The boys chose him because of his wall-eyed gaze that made it appear as though he was looking at both Phineas and Ferb at the same time. When they adopted the platypus, he was given the name "Bartholomew" before he was renamed "Perry" . According to Phineas, he has always enjoyed listening to music . Personality While undercover, Perry can normally be found with his owners, Ferb and Phineas. As their pet, he lives up to the expectations for a platypus and "doesn't do much." He is also serious while on duty as an agent, even in front of Major Monogram when he does anything silly Perry appears to be selfless and devoid of vanity. He deeply cares about the Flynn-Fletcher family and is afraid to lose them. He will take immediate action whenever they are threatened He is nice to not only his allies but to his nemesis Dr. Doofenshmirtz as well, though only on some occasions. Physical Appearance Perry is a greenish-teal platypus with yellow tinged tangerine webbing only on his back feet (odd traits that platypuses outside of Danville don't have). He also has three dark hairs on his head, a low, long salmon-orange beaver tail, dark brown eyes in an unnatural wall-eyed position, making him look mindlessly stupid, and duck bill that matches his webbing color. Under his fur, he also has a locket that shapes like his webbed feet and shows three pictures of him and his owners, Phineas and Ferb. When Perry is no longer under cover, he stands on his hind legs, his front paws resemble hands, and he wears a brown fedora that the agents wear as "spy uniforms". Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Accuracy: * Superhuman Stamina: * Superhuman Speed: * Superhuman Strength: * Superhuman Reflexes: * Master Spy: ''' * '''Master Martial Artist: Perry is one of the best fighters in the world, Perry can perform "highly improbable judo maneuvers" making him a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. A master of platyjitsu, Perry can subdue his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, with ease. Perry is quick-thinking and very efficient in his missions, especially when compared to his temporary partner, the British spy Agent Double 0-0. Perry was also able to single-handedly destroy five robots whereas a group of twelve fellow agents failed to destroy even one despite numerical superiority and an initially successful ambush. * Multilingualism: He has also been shown to respond to and understand not only English, but French * Expert Hacker: * Machinery Knowledge:'''Perry is familiar with operating most kinds of machinery and vehicles, even if they're Doofenshmirtz's inventions. With the help of Dr. Doofenshmirtz, he could fix a machine and slightly upgrade it. * '''Mathamatics: Perry knows math, as he is seen measuring the trap put on by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, as well as making calculations in his head. * Expert Driver and Pilot:'''Perry also knows how to drive. Some of the vehicles he drives are a hovercraft car. He can also pilot a plane. Equipment * '''Wrist communicator - Perry wears a watch-like communicator on his front left paw, and one on his front right paw, although it could be the same watch. It is normally hidden by his fur. * Video communicator - Agent P uses a PDA-like, video-chatting device to communicate with his headquarters. Dr. Doofenshmirtz once built a "Monster Truck Locate-inator" that looked the same as Agent P's communicator, just a different color. * Notepad and pencil - Perry uses it to write down notes for his missions but where he has it while not using it is unknown. Perry has also been seen drawing Major Monogram on the notepad while being briefed for a mission. * Laptop - Agent P has a teal laptop with a yellow footprint on the cover which he uses to tap into and reprogram the GPS system on the Flynn-Fletcher's rental recreational vehicle. * Fedora - Agent P's fedora serves several purposes. First of all, the hat identifies him as a secret agent. It appears to have a hidden bar-code that allows him to access the computer. There is a spring inside the hat that, when pulled, starts a motor which causes the brim of the hat to spin. The hat can then be used as a circular saw. The hat may also be used like a boomerang. Perry uses his hat in this way to knock Dr. Doofenshmirtz's controller to the ground, damaging it and setting him free. The most important job his fedora has is to hide his identity from Dr. Doofenshmirtz. * Parachute - Agent P, while many times escaping by jumping off something high like a building or a plane, is able to use a parachute with a picture of his face on it. * Para-glider - Agent P possesses an orange para-glider with his face on it. He uses it to access places as well as escape from them. Like his parachute, it is still unclear where he keeps it when it's not in use. He also seems to have excellent skill in controlling it. * Grappling gun - Agent P uses it to climb up and swing from buildings and climb onto Doofenshmirtz's blimp. * Hoverjet - Agent P's hover jet is platypus-shaped, and is hijacked and mistaken by Phineas to be one of Ferb's inventions. Doofenshmirtz chases Vanessa in it with Perry and Major Monogram. * Scooter - Agent P has a white scooter with a green stripe down the middle. * Magnifying Contact Lens - Agent P removes his contact lenses to burn through his trap. * Jetpack - Perry usually uses it get around, usually to or from Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. The jetpack has the power to smash through glass traps. * 'Makeshift Key '- Perry can control the three dark hairs on his head to harden into a key, which he used to escape one of Doofenshmirtz's traps.Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Agents Category:Animals Category:Fletcher family Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Candace Flynn Category:Perry the Platypus Category:O.W.C.A. Category:Flynn-Fletcher family Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Flynn family Category:Francis Monogram Category:Doof 'N' Puss Category:Pets Category:P Category:Milo Murphy's Law Category:Platypus Category:Disney Category:Disney Characters Category:Avengers Allies Category:Disney infinity Category:Phineas and ferb